My Funny Valentine
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Perry wants J.D but does J.D feel the same way. Don't want to spoil it but it is only two parts. JDxDr. Cox slash so if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Perry wants J.D but won't make the first move, not until opportunity comes knocking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scrubs but I wish I did though because Zach, John, and Donald would make great arm candy.

* * *

Life was going well for those who worked at Sacred Heart hospital, especially for a Johnathan Dorian. Recently J.D had come out of the closet to his friends and for a couple of months now so everybody that he knew was treating him the exact same. Only this time when they tried to set him up with someone, it was now a man instead of a woman. So far, he J.D was set up with a hairdresser, a lawyer, and even a struggling actor. J.D seemed to be happier than he had been in a long time and all his friends seemed to be happy for him. Well, all except one friend and his name was Perry Cox. You see Perry is your typical average manly man. Sports, hard liquor, whatever a man is supposed to do he does. Therefore, it came as a big surprise to everyone that worked at Sacred Heart Hospital to find out that he was in fact not that manly after all. The truth is that Perry Cox was in love, and not in love with just any ole body. No, he was in love with someone he worked with, someone that went by the name Johnathan Dorian. Moreover, the irony of the whole story was is that now J.D could finally become his, he had no idea of how to get him.

Perry was tired, very tired. After working another double shift at his hell job, he had to go home to a crying baby. Since he and his on again off again ex-wife decided to definitely call it quits they had shared custody of their 2-year son Jack. And since Jordan had decided that she needed a vacation, she let Perry to take care of their son for two weeks. Add that on top of a bastard of a boss, hectic work hours, and idiot interns and you just knew that Perry was not a man that should have been messed with. When he got home, he saw that Jack was indeed sleeping already and the nanny was just about to leave when Perry decided that he needed a break. A good one, so he asked the nanny to watch Jack until he got back for triple the pay and she agreed. Happy, Perry showered, dressed and got into his Porsche to have a great night on the town. He figured that he would check out the new bar that had been built downtown and walked in to order a drink. The place looked like any other bar that he had been too, only this had a jukebox in the corner where you could listen to music. Swinging back his second scotch, he made his way over to the box when out of the corner of his eye he saw someone watching him. He turned his body completely around and realized that it was J.D, one of the doctors from the hospital. Sighing he noticed that J.D realized that it was him and he began making his way over.

"Hey Dr. Cox" J.D smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Since when do I have to tell you about my plans there Newbie?"

"You don't, just curious I guess," he replied as his smile fade.

"Do you want something?"

"No not really, just wanted to change the music. Do you mind" J.D asked.

"No be my guest" Perry smirked as he moved out of the way allowing J.D to put in his money and change the song. While J.D was standing there, Perry's eyes wander up and down looking at J.D's attire. He had a white button up shirt and a pair of blue ash looking loose jeans.

"_Not bad" _Perry found himself thinking as he continued to watch J.D. J.D changed the song to "Addicted to Love" and began dancing to the music. Perry was amazed at how J.D danced when he wasn't doing the robot and found that he was very good. Not long after J.D had changed the song, a young man with blonde hair and blues eyes came over and whispered something in J.D's ear. Perry figured that it was to ask him to dance because the next thing he saw was the two of them on the dance floor.

The blonde man placed his hands on J.D's hips and J.D began to dance against the man. Perry watched in desire as J.D was grinding his lower body against this stranger and he felt himself becoming even more turned on. No matter what Perry did, he could not tear his eyes away from J.D and he did not know if he really wanted too. He felt himself getting angry and he did not know it was because J.D was dancing with someone else, or the fact that J.D was not dancing with him. He did think, however, that while the two men were dancing, Perry could have sworn that J.D looked over at him and blow a kiss in his direction but he could not be sure. Thinking the alcohol was clouding his ability to see straight he shook off the vision. He just continued to watch J.D dance but then was interrupted from watching when the bartender tapped in on the shoulder.

"Hey man, stare any harder you going to burn a hole in that girl's forehead," the man laughed.

"What" Perry said as he turned his attention back to J.D. That is when he noticed that a red head was dancing right beside J.D all by herself. She then looked over at Perry and smiled and continued dancing.

"Yeah, she is hot. Why don't you go over there and talk to her"

"Nah" Perry smirked. "Actually have my eye on someone else."

"Here"

"Maybe"

"Then why are sitting here all by yourself for."

"Because" Perry sighed. "They are way out of my league" he drank his drink and turned his attention back to J.D who was now sitting at a table with the man he was dancing with earlier. He could see them laughing and Perry found himself becoming angry again. He hated the way the man was so close to J.D's ear whispering or how J.D was laughing at everything the man said.

"**He's mine dammit," **Perry screamed to himself as he chugged down his third drink. Perry continued to order drinks during the night making sure that he kept his eyes off J.D. He had not noticed how much time had passed until he saw J.D standing over him smiling.

"What…do you want…Felicia" Perry said but his speech was slurred.

"I think that you may have too much to drink" J.D smirked. "So I told the bartender here that I was going to take you home."

"Sorry but I am not driving on the back of your scooter."

"That's great because I didn't drive my scooter. I rode the bus"

"You're not…driving…my car" Perry stuttered trying to stand up.

J.D leaped forward to help Perry before he fell and helped to balance him out. He then reached inside Perry's pocket and took out his keys and waved them in his face.

"Sure about that"

"Jes…sie if I were…you"

"Look" J.D. "You are drunk, I on the other hand are not. I have had nothing alcoholic to drink. I am your best bet to get home safely"

Perry thought about it and he realized that J.D was right. He was in no condition to drink home and he could risk getting into an accident. Or worse, killing someone.

"Oh what a Good Samaritan you are Delia. I bet you are the best Girl Scout in your troop"

"I find it funny that even though you are drunk, your still can be a complete bastard," J.D laughed as he helped Perry to his car. Once inside, J.D strapped Perry in the seat belt and began to make his way to Perry's place. During the ride, J.D looked over and realized that Perry had fallen asleep with his head against the window.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and a more sober Perry, J.D arrived at Perry's place and they both made their way upstairs to his room. Once inside, J.D got Perry some water and he sat him down on the sofa. The nanny came out of the Jack's room and Perry paid her the money she earned and she went home. After J.D got Perry settled, he kept glancing at his watch and sighing.

"Got a date waiting on you or something" Perry scowled at J.D

"What"

"I saw that guy you were with"

"He was hot wasn't he" J.D smirked while Perry frowned. "But no he wasn't my date. He brought me a drink I gave him a dance. Fair exchange don't you think"

"Yeah, whatever"

"But doesn't matter, he wasn't my type."

"Your type"

"Yeah, I have a type you know." J.D smiled. "Do you want to know what type I like?"

"Not really"

"Fine then, I won't tell you"

"Well Stephanie, let me give you some advice, Your getting older now so that means you can't be too picky. You better hurry up and bag you a groom while you still can." Perry snorted. "You're girlish looks won't last forever."

"I'm not being picky, I'm just waiting for the right one to make his move" J.D grinned at Perry and looked back down at his watch again.

"Do you have somewhere to be" Perry found himself asking J.D again.

"I have to make sure that I leave in time to catch the bus home, since I didn't drive my scooter" J.D sighed. "It will be a while though before the next one comes"

"Then why don't you stay here" Perry found himself saying aloud.

"_Wait what, the kid can't stay here" _he mind was screaming

"**Why not, Perry likes him. It will be the perfect opportunity to tell J.D how he feels" **

"_No, it will be too much temptation and he might reject you. Tell the kid to get the hell out."_

"**Let him stay, he likes you."**

"Seriously, I can stay here"

"Sure" Perry replied. _"Dammit Perry"_

"Thanks"

"Listen here Courtney, just because I'm letting you stay here doesn't mean I like you. It's just a gal like you could get into some serious trouble out there all alone in the big bad dark of night, and you don't even have your rape whistle to protect you."

"It didn't match my outfit." J.D shrugged.

"The point is Newbie, that I don't want anything hanging over my head if something bad happens to you." Perry scowled.

"Okay, I get it"

"Good, I go get you some blankets and a pillow." Perry replied as he walked to the hallway. "Oh and you better not tell anybody about this little slumber party to any of your girlfriends or I will hurt you in the worse way possible."

"Got it" J.D saluted as he sat back down.

Perry checked in Jack's room to make that he was okay and then he made his way to the hall closet. He grabbed some blankets and a pillow and made his way back to J.D. When he came back to the living room, he saw that J.D had already changed out of his clothes and was wearing nothing but boxers. He found that J.D was stretching and doing some deep breathing exercises. Perry just stood there, hypnotized by J.D standing there. He was just the way that he had envisioned him multiple times before, only with fewer clothes. Snapping out of his thoughts, he threw the covers to J.D, which caused him to stop stretching and turn around.

"Sorry about that" J.D laughed. "It's just a bedtime ritual that I do every night."

"Whatever Denise, just go to bed and try not to bother me." Perry grunted as he turned around to walk back to his room. Before he got there, however he stopped and turned his attention back to J.D who had already made him a homemade bed on the couch and had already made himself comfortable. He was amazed at how angelic J.D looked while he was sleeping, how his hair fell over his eyes and looked so soft. The look on his face as his lips curled into a smile and imagined he was dreaming about any and everything. Perry just watched J.D; so hard in fact, that he had not noticed J.D open his eyes and was staring right back him.

"Are you going to stare at me for the rest of the night or are you going to come over here." J.D smirked as he propped himself up on the sofa.

"What" Perry stuttered as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Oh come on Perry, I can feel you watching me."

"I wasn't watching you Maria." Perry growled.

"Yes you were" J.D smiled as he got up and walked over to Perry. "Just like you were watching me on the dance floor. Didn't you see me blow you that kiss"

"That was real," Perry mumbled.

"Of course it was real," J.D, laughed. "I saw you watching me the whole time. Why do you think I was dancing like that, surely not for Fredrick?"

"I wasn't…I mean I was looking…at the red head not you." Perry stuttered as he continued to look J.D up and down.

"Just admit that you were watching me. You were watching me when I was dancing, while I was here. Hell you even watch me at the hospital; those gorgeous eyes are always on me." J.D smiled. "I can always feel you when you watch me."

"Listen here Newbie"

"You know what they say about a person's eyes right. They are link to see inside someone's soul. And you know what your soul says Perry. It saying that you want me"

"Ok-ay Abigail, are you sure you didn't have anything drink tonight because I think you are drunk"

"I assure you Perry, no alcohol touched this lips" J.D smirked. "But your lips could"

Perry started to walk backwards to get to his room but instead found himself backed into a wall. Even though his mind told him to move, his legs would not let him. He felt so weak, like J.D had put some sort of spell on him to keep him in place.

"Do you remembering who you are dealing with"

"I'm dealing with you, and I think I just might have four aces."

"J.D maybe you should lie down" Perry tried to tell him.

"I will if you lay next to me" J.D smiled. J.D continued to walk towards until he was directly in front of him. He was so close that their faces could touch. J.D could feel Perry's breath on his face and he smiled at the thought of Perry lost for words. Usually you could not shut him up and now J.D had done something that he had not been able to do in the fives that he had known the man. J.D then took his hand and placed it under Perry's shirt and began to stroke it lightly.

"J.D what the hell do you think you are doing" Perry tried to yell but it came out as more a whisper.

"Love when you use my real name, it makes me feel so…in control" J.D purred as he continued to run his hand over Perry's chest. He had always imagined what it would be like to touch him in such an intimate way, and Perry was not disappointing him at all. "I tell you, I like this feeling."

"Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Perry, when I came out to my friends I came out because I realized something. I was attracted to you, have been since the day I met you but I never thought I stood a chance. I mean with you being straight and all. But now you know what I realized."

"What"

"I realized that you like me too, and now is the perfect time for us to recognize those feelings. I mean Perry, opportunity is right in front of our face and it's knocking."

"Seriously"

"Knock" J.D replied with a kiss to Perry's cheek.

"You should"

"Knock" J.D kissed Perry's other cheek.

"Lie down"

"Knock" J.D replied this time kissing Perry directly on the lips. All of Perry's thoughts and arguments flew directly out of his mind as he solely focused on J.D's lips on his. It took the entire composer that he had not to deepen the kiss but it was very hard for him.

"Just how I imagined it," J.D grinned when he pulled away. "It was worth waiting for"

"Well you know how I hate to disappoint"

"I know you do, so what are we going to do now." J.D smiled as he began to kiss Perry's neck all over.

Perry mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts about what he should do. His mind was an inner turmoil and he didn't know what to do about it.

"_Tell him to stop, lie down, and go to sleep."_

"**No keep going, you know you want this, it what you wanted from day one."**

"_He's going to reject you, hurt you."_

"**He won't, he couldn't if he tried. He wants this just as bad as you do, he said so."**

"_Tell him to stop"_

"**You know you don't want it to stop, keep going"**

"_Stop it"_

"**Keep going"**

"Still want me to stop" J.D asked as he pulled away from Perry and looked him directly in his eyes. He could tell that Perry wanted him just as bad as he wanted Perry; all he had to do was to say the word.

Perry looked at J.D and realized exactly what he wanted. He knew his mind was telling him to stop but in his heart, he wanted J.D. He had since he met the kid five years ago and feelings like those just don't go away.

"Yes" Perry whispered.

"Oh" J.D frowned at him, completely thrown off by Perry's remark.

"Yes because we should take this somewhere private." Perry grinned causing J.D to smile again.

"I thought you might change your mind" J.D backed up and began to make his way to Perry's room.

"But we should have a proper kiss first" Perry growled as he turned J.D around at the waist and kissed him as hard as he could. J.D could feel Perry's tongue yearning for a chance to explore his mouth and he graciously accepted. He wrapped his hand around Perry's neck, not wanting to break the kiss. It was the best kiss that he had ever had in his life and he didn't want it to stop. He was so caught up in the kiss, that he didn't realize himself loudly moan.

"Quiet Newbie" Perry whispered in his ear. "I have a son in the next room."

"Well then you better find a way to keep me quiet, they say that I tend to be a screamer." J.D grinned.

"I think I could find a way."

"If you say so," J.D replied as he pulled Perry into another deep passionate kiss.

* * *

The next couple of hours were a blur for both parties. They made it to the room and soon the rest of their clothes were shed. Both were feeling things that they haven't felt in a long time and it was hard to keep all those feeling contained. After hours of mind-blowing sex, and multiple organisms, both men were left feeling complete satisfied with the events that happened between them. Now, covered in sheets and sweat, Perry and J.D was laying in the bed exhausted. Perry had his arm wrapped around J.D neck playing with his hair and J.D had his hand draped over Perry's chest and his leg wrapped around his body.

"You have great hair" Perry smiled.

"You have a great body"

"I guess we balance each other out then" Perry laughed but J.D just sighed and closed his eyes.

"J.D what's wrong."

"Nothing"

"You can tell me."

"It's just" J.D sighed again and took a deep breath. "I meant what I said earlier, I like you a lot but as much as I want this to go somewhere it can't. I am happy with whom I am, sexually but I have a feeling that you're not. I don't want to go back to hiding who I am anymore, even if that means giving up on you. So maybe it will be best if we just remember this great night and never talk about it again."

Perry watched J.D's face frown as he turned over in the bed. J.D was right, he didn't know if he was comfortable with everyone knowing about them, at least not yet anyway. Even though it would be hard to tell everybody that he and J.D were in fact together, it would be even harder to imagine his life without J.D in it. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to give up on it that easily.

"J.D" Perry said as he moved over closer to J.D and placed his hand on J.D's shoulder.

"Perry, please don't make this harder than it already is okay." J.D scowled as he moved Perry's hand off his shoulder.

"J.D, you were right"

"What"

"You were right, I do like you. I like you more than I should like a man, more than I have liked any woman. I can't deny that anymore, I don't think that I want too." Perry smiled.

"Really" J.D smiled turning over so that he could face Perry.

"Really. I want you in my life and I truly mean that." Perry stated as he pulled J.D into another kiss.

"I do have one thing to ask though," Perry asked as he pulled away.

"You can ask me anything"

"Where the hell did you learn to be so forward and dominating. I mean you sure don't show that side at the hospital because every walks all over you. Hell I especially walk all over you and you don't say a damn thing about it."

"That's because I like to keep personal habits at home and professional habits at work." J.D laughed. "But I must warn you, if we are near any empty supply closets or rooms I might blur the lines between the two."

"Oh believe me, I won't stop you."

"Good because I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

"More huh."

"Yep, and if your lucky I might show them to you." J.D grinned as he turned back over.

"I sure hope you do" Perry smiled as he wrapped his arms around J.D body and pulled him as close as possible, then falling into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Perry and J.D have been hiding their relationship. What happens when J.D doesn't want to keep it a secret any longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Scrubs character but I do own J.D (Joshua Daniels in this story.)

* * *

J.D was walking down the hallway of his work place when two strong hands grabbed and pulled him into a supply closet. He was not scared because he knew who it was. It was the same person that he had been dating secretly for past two weeks.

"Perry, you don't have to pull me so hard. You know that I bruise easily"

"What did I tell you about calling me Perry?"

"Not to call you by your first name whenever you are wearing your lab coat."

"Good Newbie" Perry smiled as he pulled J.D closer to kiss him. This had become their daily routine every since they had gotten together one night after seeing each other at a bar. J.D and Perry had decided to keep it to themselves for a while until they had both gained enough courage to tell the rest of the group, well that is what Perry wanted. J.D knew he would be fine if everyone knew but he had promised Perry that he would do it, and he would not break his promise.

"You know we wouldn't have to hide in this closet if we were just honest about everything" J.D replied as he pulled away.

"I thought we discussed this Raven"

"We did" J.D sighed. "And you also said that you wanted me in your life and you didn't care about anyone knowing."

"I don't…I just don't want anyone to treat us…differently. Both our careers and reputations are on the line here. I don't want to mess anything up"

"And you won't" J.D smiled. "I am not ashamed of whom I am and you shouldn't be either."

"I'm know and I'm not" Perry replied. "I just need more time"

"Okay fine" J.D sighed. "I will keep my promise but you have to promise take me out for Valentine's Day"

"Oh come on. Valentine's day is an over-rated and over-priced holiday that lures pretty girls, such as yourself, into luring men to show that they actually care enough about you to go out and by you something nice, showing that they love for only one day out of the year."

"But it is so romantic"

"No it is a pain in my ass"

"Please" J.D pouts as he moves closer to Perry's face so that their lips are touching. "For me"

"Fine" Perry smiled as leaned forward and kissed J.D again before walking out of the supply closet. J.D smiled as he too walked out of the closet and went back to work.

Later on that day, J.D walked to the nurse's station and saw Carla and Turk talking. Standing beside them was man that J.D had never met before. He was about 5'11 and had red hair and blue eyes. Overall, he looked rather handsome and J.D found himself blushing just by looking at him.

"Yo J.D" Turk yelled at him and he slowly made his way over.

"What's up Brown Bear?"

"You remember a while back when you came out and told everyone your secret"

"Um yeah" J.D smiled.

"Well that week I worked as a paramedic on night shift for extra money and I met someone who would be perfect for you."

"You did" J.D gulped.

"Yeah I did" Turk shouted. "Anyways, I would like to introduce you to Joshua Daniels" At the sound of his name, J.D saw the red head turn around and smiled at him. J.D nearly melted at the sight of his beautiful white teeth and the dimples on the side of his face. He could feel his palms began to sweat as he held out his hand to shake Joshua's hand.

"Um" J.D gulped. "Hello, my name is Johnathan, but you can call me J.D"

"My name's Joshua, but you can call me Josh." Josh replied as he shook J.D's hand. He smiled when he noticed that J.D was still shaking his hand and did not seem to want to let go. "So J.D, I am going to need my hand back."

"Sorry" J.D blushed as he quickly pulled his hand away. "I got lost in my thoughts."

"That's okay, I get carried away too sometimes" Josh smiled.

"So I was thinking that I could set you up on a blind with Josh"

"Huh what"

"Yeah, I see how lonely you've been these past couple of weeks so I wanted to do something for you."

"Turk, I don't think."

"That it is a good idea but it's a great idea, you need to hit the dating scene again"

"No that's not it, I"

"You don't have to work; you have the night off and look so does Joshua."

"But I don't know"

"Look" Turk said as he pulled to the side and placed his arm around his shoulders. "I know that you may be scared about this whole dating thing but you shouldn't be. You and Josh have a lot of things in common and I think that you will have fun. Hell you even have the same first and last intials, so that is already one thing in common."

"What do you say J.D, one date is all I'm asking for" Josh smiled at J.D causing him to blush even more.

"Sure, I guess we could go on one date" J.D smiled.

"Good, I will pick you up tonight at eight" Josh smiled as he walked away.

"Oh my God" Carla shrieked. "Look at Bambi getting his groove back."

"Yeah Stella, did you find a pretty young boy to take you out tonight to show you good night out on the town" J.D turned around and saw that Perry was standing right behind him. "Here's an idea, instead of making plans to go out with dreamy paramedic maybe you should be doing, oh I don't know your job." Perry huffed as he walked away.

"Wow" Turk smirked. "He seemed angrier than usual"

"Yeah he did, I wonder what's eating him"

"_I don't know, maybe his boyfriend making date plans with someone else." _J.D thought to himself. "You know how Dr. Cox is"

"Yeah you're right" Turk shrugged as he turned his attention back to Carla who was now filing her nails. J.D decided to go and find Perry and explain the situation to him face to face. When he did find him, he was sitting in his office, staring at a patient's chart.

"What do you want Jezebel" Perry snapped not looking up from the chart.

"Look Perry" J.D said as Perry growled at him. "Dr. Cox, I know what it looked like."

"Oh really because it appeared to me that you were making date plans with someone when here I thought that we " Perry stated as he began pointing his fingers back and forth from himself and J.D, "had a thing"

"We do have a thing" J.D replied mimicking Perry's hand motions. "I know and you know but guess what, nobody else does because we have not told them. Therefore, it is only natural that they want to set me up with someone. It's not like I could have said no."

"Yes you could have, it's easy I tell you no all the time."

"I know that but those are my friends. If I had said no, they would have wanted to know why. Then they would have added pressure on me to spill why I did not want go out with him. And you know how I am under pressure."

"Yes I do Mr. Banana Hammock" Perry sighed.

"Look, its just dinner. I go out with the guy, pretend to like him, tell him that I had a great time but I'm not interested, break his heart, and come and screw the hell out of you back at your place." J.D smiled at Perry as he hoped on top of his desk.

"So you are just doing this for them, not because you want to."

"_Maybe just a little"_

"Yes, I am doing this for them but I can't keep them in the dark forever."

"I know"

"Alright" J.D winked as he hopped down from the desk and began to walk out of the office.

"J.D" Perry whispered before he had a chance to leave, causing J.D to turn around.

"Yeah."

"Have a nice time"

"Okay"

* * *

J.D arrived back at his apartment floating on air. He and Josh had an amazing evening and he was surprised to find that they had so much in common. They talked about everything from their childhoods to why they both choose fields in medicine. It felt good going out with someone who was not afraid to be seen with him and was able to have good time. Even though J.D was having a good time, he still spent half the night thinking about Perry and wondering if he was doing the right thing. It was so obvious that J.D's mind was somewhere else that Joshua had been able to tell.

"So who is he?"

"What"

"Who is he" Joshua spoke again. "This entire evening you have been laughing at all my jokes and blushing so hard that you're cheeks match my hair"

"And that's a bad thing" J.D smiled.

"No that's a very good thing." Josh smiled back. "The bad thing is while you are doing all of those things, I can tell that your mind is somewhere else."

"You can"

"Yeah I can. In addition, I also know that it is about a boy, so spill. So again I dare ask, who is he?"

"He" J.D sighed. "Is a guy that I have been seeing for two weeks now and I am very confused about what I am doing here?"

"So if you are seeing someone, how come Turk set us up?"

"Because he doesn't know, in fact no one knows"

"Oh, so let me guess he doesn't want anyone to know about you too yet."

"Exactly" J.D smirked. "And I really don't know what to do about the situation. I mean, I really like him but I am tired of hiding things from my friends you know"

"I know exactly how you feel J.D" Josh smiled. "Listen I like you, a lot, and I think that we could go somewhere. But I don't want to begin something if you are having doubts, because it's not fair to you or to me."

"I know it's not"

"So how about we call it a night, you go to bed and think about what you want." Josh smiled as he leaned forward placing J.D's hand into his. "And if it just so happens to be me that you choose, then you give me a call."

"Okay" J.D blushed. "I think that I can do that."

After their talk, Joshua dropped J.D off back at his place but not without a good night kiss. The kiss was sweet and made J.D feel good all over, but J.D could not really get into because he was in a relationship. Going to his apartment, he was shocked to find that the door was already unlocked and open.

"What the hell" J.D mumbled as he made his way inside and saw Perry sitting on his couch. "Perry what are you doing here."

"Waiting on you."

"Okay, but why"

"I wanted to see how your date went."

"It was horrible" J.D lied quickly. "I don't like him at all"

"Newbie you are a horrible liar" Perry snapped. "I can tell when you are lying and I know that you like the guy."

"Alright fine, I do like the guy. He's not bad." J.D admitted.

"What do you mean not that bad."

"Well" J.D smiled. "He's funny, smart, and he is not embarrassed to be seen with me in public."

"I'm not embarrassed"

"Sorry" J.D snapped. "You are scared."

"So I guess that's it huh"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You like this guy more than me. You want to screw somebody else, what is there left to say"

"Just because I had a nice night with someone who I can actually get along with, doesn't mean that I want to screw him Perry. I simply stated that I had a nice time."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah Perry I did" J.D snapped. "And you want to know why, do you"

"Not really"

"Well too bad because I'm going to tell you." J.D shouted. "He's not ashamed of me, to be seen in public with me. He doesn't care who see us, or what people say because he likes me and nothing or no one can change that."

"I like you"

"Really because you don't show. I have to sneak around with you in supply closets and empty rooms. Lie to my friends about my personal life all because of you and your fear of what others say."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying" J.D sighed. "I'm saying that I want to be with you and I think that we have the potential of going somewhere. BHowever, we cannot do that in hiding and sneaking around. So I want to know if you really want to be with me and if you really do then you have to prove it."

"Prove it"

"Yes prove it" J.D replied. "I am not going to start keeping secrets again, I can't and I won't. I deserve better than that and I will not deprive myself of happiness. And if you want to be with me, then you are going to have to show me."

"Whatever, I don't have time to do this nor do I want too." Perry grunted as he grabbed his coat and started to walk out of the door.

"Fine" J.D sighed. "I can't force you to be with me but it will be your loss."

J.D made his way to his room and sighed as he heard the door close, a signal that Perry was leaving and probably not coming back.

"His loss" J.D thought as he closed his own bedroom door.

* * *

The next morning J.D walked into the hospital feeling depressed. He wanted so much to make things work with Perry but the odds were against him. HE figured that he should cut his losses and go out with Joshua again. He may not have been Perry, but he was someone that wanted to love him and he could not get any better than that. He made his way to the nurse's station where Carla was.

"Hey Bambi" Carla smiled. "So how was your date?"

"It was fine" J.D fake smiled. "I had a great time"

"Well he must have been a great time, this was here for you when I came in."

"What" J.D replied as Carla handed him a card with a rose taped to the front.

"**Thinking of you on the this special day**" J.D read aloud and smiled. "Wow I guess we did." He was about to respond with something else but suddenly a deliveryman came to the front with a vase full of flowers.

"Delivery for a Dr. Dorian" the man smiled as J.D pointed to himself and grabbed the pen to sign the clipboard.

"Wow" Carla smiled. "Looks like you have someone under your spell J.D. He must like you a lot."

"Yeah I guess he does." J.D smiled again and was about to say something else when a little child came and grabbed his leg to get his attention.

"Can I help you" J.D replied bending down to talk to the kid.

"Yeah are you J.D"

"Yea I am"

"Some man told me to give this to you"

"What" J.D asked but the kid placed something in J.D's hand and ran off. When J.D stood back up he noticed that it was a Valentine's Day card.

"Is that a" Carla asked.

"Yeah it is, a Valentines." J.D smirked. "Man I haven't had one of these since elementary school. I wonder why Josh is doing all this."

"Because he likes you," Carla replied. "You do things like that for the people that you like. So open it, read what it says."

"_Roses are Red"_

"_Violets are blue"_

"_Is this enough"_

"_Or do you need more proof."_

"What kind of message is that?" Carla asked.

J.D thought about it for a minute and realized who these gifts were from. Throwing the card on the counter, he ran until he was standing outside of Perry's office. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and saw Perry sitting in his chair with his back to the door.

"So you're finally here, what took you so long." Perry asked not turning around.

"I just got in, and Carla gave me the card." J.D smiled. "Then the flowers got delivered and then I got the Valentine's from the kid. So I guess that means that…"

"Not yet Newbie, I am not done yet." Perry replied as he got up out of the chair and grabbed J.D by the collar, dragging him from the room. They did not stop until they made it to Kelso's office and Perry shoved J.D inside and closed the door behind them.

"What are we doing in here?" J.D asked.

"Shut up and listen." Perry smirked as he grabbed the microphone that went with the intercom system.

"Attention Sacred Heart's hospital staff, this is Dr. Cox speaking and I have something to say. It has come to my knowledge that a few busybodies have been setting Dr. Dorian otherwise known as Samantha, or Bambi or Newbie on blind dates. I am here to inform that that will no longer be seen as acceptable because he is taken. By whom you may all be wondering, by me meaning that he is mine. STherefore, the rest of you love sick jackasses back the hell off before you end up in the morgue with Nervous Guy mutilating your body. Do I make myself clear? Oh and happy Valentine's Day you pathetic bunch of pansies." Perry ranted as he finished and put the microphone down.

J.D stood in shock as the whole world around him seemed to stop and there was nothing but silence all around them. He did not dare move for did not want this moment to end. He could not believe that Perry had actually done that, for him, for them. He would have basked in that moment forever, but Perry broke the silence with a laugh.

"Well did I prove it?"

"Um I think that you did" J.D stuttered as he pulled Perry into a hug.

"Think I did"

"Oh who the hell am I kidding, of course you did. You really did" J.D smiled as kissed Perry as hard as he could. They stayed like this until Kelso came barging in his office demanding

"…what the hell do you think that you are doing Perry? For goodness sakes, this is a hospital, not a hook-up hotline. What you and Dr. Dorian do behind closed doors is your business and we do not wish to know what you two are going. So how about you two get the hell out of my damn office before I fire you…" Kelso yelled as Perry and J.D made their way out of the office.

"Oh and Dr. Dorian, if you ever get tired of that Perry's bull I have a son that I would love to set you up with."

Perry growled at Kelso's words and pulled J.D out of the office. When they got outside, they were met by Carla, Turk, and Elliot.

"You two have got some explaining to do" Carla snapped waving her finger back and forth. "Why didn't you tell us and you better have a good reason too."

"Well Carla" J.D stuttered.

"Because I did not want you three busy bodies to know okay. It's not like it was any of your business to begin with."

"Did he just give me attitude?" Carla asked.

"I think he did baby"

"Oh no he didn't"

"Carla please." J.D intervened as Carla began to take off her stethoscope. "We both decided not to tell you because I was scared of how you three would react."

"React J.D come on" Elliot rambled. "I mean at first we have been like what the hell are you doing, sleeping with Dr. Cox. When you could do so much better than that bitter, egocentric, sarcastic manic for a boss"

"Barbie" Perry growled.

"But then we would have accepted it because you are our friend." She ended quickly

"Yeah J.D" Turk implied. "I always got your back no matter who you're dating. I am going to always be there for you."

"Really" J.D smiled.

"Of course Bambi, we lover you no matter what."

"I'm sorry," J.D admitted. "I should have never kept it from you."

"We forgive you, but I have an idea that it wasn't your entire fault." Carla smirked raising her brow at Perry.

"It wasn't" J.D started to say but he caught the face that Perry was making and decided against it. "But we both had our reasons for doing what we did."

"Whatever" Turk smiled. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am"

"Then I'm off. Surgeries won't happen by themselves."

"If they did you wouldn't be a pathetic ass like you are now" Perry smirked.

"Any way you could get him to be nicer to us seeing as how we're your friends." Elliot whispered.

Carla, Turk, and J.D all looked at Perry and shook their head back and forth.

"Nah" All four of them laughed as Elliot agreed with them.

"I didn't think so."

"Well got to get back to work." Turk clapped as he kissed Carl on the cheek and made his way down to the surgery ward.

"Yeah me too: Elliot added with Carla's "Me too."

J.D watched as his friends let and smiled at Perry with the "I told you so look" on his face.

"I told you so" J.D smiled as he hugged Perry around the waist.

"Told me what."

"Told you that nobody would care if they found out about us."

"I guess you did" Perry admitted as his J.D closer to him.

"It feels good to be right."

"Don't let it all go to your head. In this relationship you won't be often." Perry grunted as he kissed J.D on the lips.

"My God, this is a hospital. You want to make out like lovesick teenagers, go get a damn room." Kelso growled as he broke the two from kissing.

"Don't mind if we do" Perry smiled as he began to pull J.D to the nearest supply closet, closing the door and locking it.

"Happy Valentine's Day Newbie"

"Back at you" J.D smiled as he pulled Perry into a passionate kiss.

* * *

There you have it, some nice fluff for the fakest holiday that there is. Hope you enjoy it, if you do review if not screw you. Just kidding 


End file.
